Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 159
"The Truth Behind Darkness! Judai VS Fubuki" is the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 31, 2007. Summary Atticus confronts Yusuke in the Abandoned Dorm. Fujiwara asks Atticus what he's done to Fujiwara, as if Fujiwara is separate person. Atticus denies knowing, and Fujiwara's eyes glow red. Before he can harm Atticus, Axel arrives and throws a gas grenade, allowing him get Atticus to safety. Atticus is rendered unconscious, and ends up in the infirmary. Here, Axel meets up with Alexis and Jaden, revealing to them that he was sent hired by Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions to investigate the cards that do not function properly with Duel Disks anymore. He states that he believes it's the island itself causing the phenomenon, and that Yusuke Fujiwara is the key to the incident. Axel reveals that after Kagemaru was stopped by Jaden, he released all the scholarship students that had been used in the experiment for testing purposes. The only one who didn't return was Yusuke Fujiwara. Prior to his disappearance, Fujiwara was in the same year as Atticus and Zane, and the three were regarded as the best Duelists and students at Duel Academy. There were also rumors that Fujiwara had his own independent project, and Jaden realizes it must have been research into Nightshroud. Knowing that Atticus himself was once possessed by Nightshroud's dark powers, Jaden attempts to wake him up and question him. Alexis tells him to stop, but Jaden is insistent, which earns him a slap from Alexis. She states that Hassleberry was right - Jaden truly has changed. Jaden responds that there are times that you cannot turn back - even if you want to. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden interrogates the spirit of Professor Banner, trapping the spirit in a drawstring pouch and threatening to flush him the down the toilet. As Banner was involved in Kagemaru's plans, he wants to know any information Banner has. Banner claims that Atticus already had Nightshroud's powers - they did not give them to him. Outside, Atticus is slumped on the stairs, having left the infirmary without informing anyone. He tells Jaden to take him to the Abandoned Dorm. Upon arriving, Atticus says he can't remember what transpired in this building. Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz track them there and question what Jaden is doing. Jaden claims a new threat will arrive soon, and that Atticus holds the answers to it - though he does not remember them. Atticus tells Jaden to Duel him, hoping that using Nightshroud's signature card in this specific area will trigger the memories. Atticus takes out the Nightshroud card, and the dark aura seeps from it, transforming into the mask. Atticus claims that one of two things will happen - he will recover his memories during the Duel, or Nightshroud will again possess him, as he did during his Duel with Zane. Atticus gains and early lead with "Inferno Fire Blast". After Jaden's successful counterattack, some of his memories begin to return. He recalls standing in the Abandoned Dorm, and Fujiwara, not himself wearing the Nightshroud mask, claiming to have found "the ultimate power". Atticus fights to maintain control of his body and not succumb to Nightshroud once more. Atticus Summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", and accurately surmises Jaden's strategy - he aimed to use "Contact Soul" to Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", allowing him to return "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to his hand and attack directly with "Elemental Hero Neos". The effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" negates this. However, Jaden's backup strategy prevails and he wins the Duel. Through the Duel, Atticus remembers everything. He reveals that Yusuke Fujiwara had had far greater talent at Dueling than himself, or even Zane. However, his passion for Dueling led him abnormal research. Discovering the powers of the "World of Darkness", Fujiwara was willing to sacrifice his own soul, as long as it meant gaining power, as it would also mean gaining eternal life. His hand bleeding, he allows the blood to drip onto an stone circle on the ground. The dark powers activate, and Fujiwara and Atticus are both pulled into a floating abyss. Fujiwara apologizes for involving Atticus, and gives him the Nightshroud mask he had been wearing, stating he no longer needs it. Atticus never donned the mask himself until he pulled into another dimension as part of Professor Banner's test. He used the powers to survive in that world, alluding to his defeat of Gravekeeper's Chief and obtaining his half of the Shadow Charm pendant. Atticus states Fujiwara was consumed by Nightshroud's power and died. A voice says that is not true. Fujiwara himself appers. Jaden claims he is a fake, while Fujiwara states that Atticus "abandoned his master". Jaden holds up "Honest" and urges him to reveal his true identity as the Fujiwara's former Spirit Partner. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Atticus' turn * Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" (800/500) in Attack Position and activates its effect, sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand. * Activates "Inferno Fire Blast", dealing Jaden 2400 damage at the cost of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" being unable to attack this turn. (Jaden 1600). * Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect increases its ATK by 300 for each Dragon-type monster in his Graveyard. With 2 in the Graveyard, its ATK becomes 3000. * Attacks and destroys "Clayman". * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Defense Position, which activates it's effect, letting him draw two cards.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" effect can only be activated when is Summoned when there are no other cards on the player's side of the field or in their hand. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Equips "Grade Sword" to "Bubbleman", which gives it 300 more ATK (1100/1200), but it also allows "Bubbleman" to be treated as a Double Tributer for a Warrior-type monster. * Tributes "Bubbleman" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * Equips "Neos", with "Neos Force", raising its ATK by 800. (3300/2000) * Attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" with "Neos" (Atticus 3700). * The effect of "Neos Force" inflicts damage to Atticus, equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Atticus 700). * Atticus activates his face-down "Red-Eyes Spirit", which lets him Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) from the Graveyard (while ignoring the Summoning conditions), as it was destroyed in battle this turn. Its effect triggers, increasing its ATK to 3000. * During the End Phase, "Neos Force" is shuffled back into Jaden's Deck via its own effect. Atticus' turn * Attacks and destroys "Neos" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Jaden 1100). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Convert Contact", sending "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his hand and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" from his Deck to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards. * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position from the Graveyard. * Activates "Elemental Storm", allowing him to destroy a monster with less original attack than that of his selected monster, in exchange, that monster cannot attack this turn. He chooses "Neos", intending to destroy "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", but Atticus activates his face-down "Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", and rendering it immune to Spell Cards that designate it as a target. * Sets two cards. Atticus' turn * Tributes "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" equipped with "Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (2800/2400). Its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 400 for every Dragon-Type monster in Atticus' Graveyard, so it's attack rises to 4000.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can be Special Summoned by removing a Dragon-Type monster you control from play. In addition, it does not have an effect that negates Spell Cards via a discard nor does it gain ATK for Dragons in the Graveyard. Instead, you may Special Summon another Dragon from the Graveyard via its effect once per turn. * Attacks "Neos" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero's Guard" and removes from play "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" in his Graveyard. This lets him prevent "Neos" from being destroyed by this battle and halve the Battle Damage he would take, while also enabling him to draw a card (Jaden 350). Jaden's turn * Activates "Contact Soul", allowing him to Special Summon a Neo-Spacian, but Atticus activates the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", discarding "Cave Dragon" to negate "Contact Soul", while also increasing the ATK of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" by another 400, to 4400. * Activates his face-down "Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms", removing "Red-Eyes Black Chick", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", "Cave Dragon" and "Inferno Fire Blast" in Atticus' Graveyard from play, and also reducing the ATK of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" ATK to its original 2800. * Activates "Neo Space", which gives "Elemental Hero Neos" 500 more ATK (3000/2000). * Activates "H - Heated Heart", which raises "Neos'" ATK another 500, to 3500, and also gives "Neos" the Piercing ability. * "Neos" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (Atticus 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes